Cursed
by umbreonblue
Summary: When L'Arc ends up cursed...and his aim is Naofumi.


There has been a lot going on lately… but for now…all Naofumi wanted was a nice hot bath and some sleep. Was that too much to ask?!

Apparently, yes. It was…

L'Arc somehow got himself cursed…in particular, the Greed curse and the Lust curse. At the same time.

At this time, L'Arc had dark red markings on his body, painting his skin like a river of blood, his eyes like that of a wolf's. His aim: Naofumi.

Once Naofumi saw L'Arc, he involuntarily shuddered, having a bad feeling about this… and following this feeling, he tries to run away.

Unfortunately, L'Arc was faster.

He grabbed Naofumi by the collar, dragging him to his side, "Where do you think you're going?"

Naofumi shoved him off, but only got a few steps in as L'Arc hooked his waist with his scythe, corralling Naofumi towards him.

Turning around, Naofumi faced L'Arc, who was smirking. He could still feel the blade of his scythe against his waist, keeping him there. At this distance, Naofumi clearly saw the curse marks on his body.

L'Arc's other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close…even as Naofumi tried to push from away, his hands on his chest.

"L'Arc…" Naofumi looked at him with contempt, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Kiddo…" L'Arc smiles as he thinks of how cute Naofumi is when he's angry.

"I want you…Will you be mine?" L'Arc asks, staring into Naofumi's glaring eyes.

"No," is Naofumi's immediate answer.

L'Arc laughs, "Then, you leave me no choice…"

"Shield Pri-" He hits Naofumi in the back of the neck, knocking him out mid-skill.

Naofumi slumped to the ground, L'Arc holding onto his waist once again. Putting his scythe away, L'Arc picked up Naofumi in a princess carry and ran off.

* * *

When Naofumi woke up…he's in a bed, hands bound by cuffs, and… L'Arc sitting in a chair, just watching him.

"You're awake….good."

"L'Arc! Let me go!" Naofumi tries to struggle, but it's useless. He can't move.

"Those cuffs really do work on heroes…" L'Arc says in awe.

"Huh?"

"Those cuffs restrict your movements…and deduces your resistance," L'Arc explains while brushing Naofumi's stray locks of hair away.

"L'Arc…listen to me. You're cursed right now. You're not in your right mind!" Naofumi tries to reason with him.

He laughs, "I know…! But right now, all I want is to have you…all of you."

He crawls onto the bed, leaning down to teasingly kiss Naofumi's cheek. Naofumi flinched, his eyes tearing up, glaring at him.

L'Arc smirks, his eyes narrowing, holding him close, "You're mine now…and I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Then, L'Arc's lips met his. Naofumi could only close his eyes and endure, feeling L'Arc's lips moving against his.

"Mm…mph…nn."

All the little noises Naofumi made only fueled L'Arc's desire. But, they still had to breath.

They part lips, panting and flushed. Naofumi looked beautiful with his eyes wet and shining like that.

Naofumi whimpered when L'Arc put his knee in-between his legs, rubbing him there.

"I'll ask again…be mine, Naofumi? I'll take care of you," L'Arc whispers into Naofumi's ears, which gradually turned red.

Shuddering, Naofumi felt his heartbeat **hard** at the thought of letting L'Arc do what he wanted with him. It was a rather pleasant thought.

Sighing, Naofumi smiles, "Alright…I give up. I'll…be yours. Just promise me something…"

"Hm? Anything…" L'Arc licks his lips, like a beast ready to eat him.

"Promise you won't abandon me?" Naofumi asks, being unusually shy.

"I promise," L'Arc says before he bites Naofumi's nape, marking him as his.

Then, they cuddle happily…before L'Arc gives Naofumi a deep kiss, his tongue exploring and claiming it all as his.

Just as L'Arc was doing that, Naofumi activated the Compassion Shield. A bright light shone and dispelled the curse on L'Arc's body.

After breaking the kiss, L'Arc was back to himself again…and remembered what he did.

"Sorry…" L'Arc sulks.

"It's OK…I rather like the idea of being yours and letting you do whatever you want with me," Naofumi laughs honestly.

After looking at Naofumi's smile and hearing him laugh, L'Arc sighs, "I feel like locking you up…"

Naofumi smiles, "So no one else can see me like this except you?"

"Mm-hm," he hums, which causes Naofumi to laugh again.

"Now…can you please uncuff me? It's kind of uncomfortable…" Naofumi asks, his expression instantly switching from happy to serious.

"Oh, right…" L'Arc quickly got the key and unlocked the cuffs on Naofumi's wrists.

Naofumi rubbed his wrists, then pulled L'Arc into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

L'Arc blushes, "What was that for?"

"For being you…" Naofumi blushingly mutters before letting go, "Besides, you'll take care of me since I'm yours now, right?"

"Of course," L'Arc smiles as he puts a hand under Naofumi's chin before kissing him on the lips again.

And that's how these two got together…this time.

* * *

Omake:

"So…abandonment issues?"

"Shut it," Naofumi glares.

"I'm asking because I care~."

"…" Naofumi sighs, "My parents practically abandoned me in favor of my brother, so…"

"Ah… Well, you definitely deserve better."

"You already promised to take care of me though?" Naofumi blinks at him, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"And I intend to keep that promise," L'Arc smiles as he hugs Naofumi from behind before petting his head.

"Mm…" Naofumi hums, relaxing in L'Arc's hold.

"You're just like a cat," he comments.

"Hmmm... Not a cat…" Naofumi complains.

"Uh-huh…" L'Arc doesn't believe him.

"But, keep doing that…" Naofumi says as he leans into L'Arc's touch.

"Alright," L'Arc laughs as he keeps petting him for a while.


End file.
